Carman
Carmelo Domenic Licciardello (born January 19, 1956) known by his stage name, Carman, is a contemporary Christian music artist and evangelist. Biography Carman was born in Trenton, New Jersey. As a child he played drums in his mother's band. Then as a teen he would form his own group. Around the age of 20, he moved to California. While attending an Andraé Crouch concert, Carman became a born again Christian, and embraced evangelicalism. In 1980, he made a custom album titled God's Not Finished With Me. The following year, he was invited by Bill Gaither to tour with The Bill Gaither Trio. After relocating to Tulsa, Oklahoma, he released a moderately successful eponymous debut album (later issued as Some-o-Dat) in 1982 |title= Carman - Biography|publisher=Allmusic (Macrovision Corporation)|accessdate=2009-12-09}}—which contained mostly novelty songs. Then with the release of the live album Sunday's On The Way in 1983, began a string of CCM chart successes beginning with the title song. As he continued his musical career, Carman established the non-profit organization Carman Ministries. With the 1985 release of The Champion came his first number one song, of the same name. Another live album—''Radically Saved''—came in 1988. Then 1989 brought Carman his first number one album—''Revival in the Land''. Between 1987 and 1989, he was named Charisma magazine's readers' choice for favorite male vocalist. In 1990 and 1992, Billboard Magazine recognized Carman's influence in Christian music by naming him the Contemporary Christian Artist of the Year and in 1995 he recorded his first album in Spanish-''Lo Mejor''-which includes some of the already recorded songs like Who's in the House and The River. In 2000 the album Heart of a Champion came out with 30 of his best songs including new songs. In 2007 he updated his catalog with Instrument Of Praise, which saw him exploring the new musical styles of the time. He has received 15 gold and platinum albums and videos and has sold over 10 million records. He holds the world record for the largest solo Christian Concerts in history with 80,000 attendees for a Charlotte, North Carolina show, and 71,132 indoors at Texas Stadium, as well as the largest ticketed CCM solo concert with 50,000 in Johannesburg, South Africa. Beyond music, he participates in various television productions and interview duties as a host for both the Trinity Broadcasting Network in general and flagship program Praise the Lord. In 2001, Carman starred in the film Carman: The Champion. In November 2011, Carman was involved in an auto accident. He was in the passenger seat when the driver made a left into the church parking lot in front of a crowd of fans waiting to get into the concert. A truck from oncoming traffic struck Carman's side at 50 mph. Carman was able to walk into the church attempting to continue with the scheduled concert, but collapsed soon after. He was taken to a hospital just outside of Houston, Texas, where he was examined and x-rayed. No broken bones or spinal injuries were found. However there were internal injuries that required surgery. Discography *1982: Some-o-Dat aka Carman *1983: Sunday's on the Way *1984: Comin' on Strong *1985: The Champion *1986: A Long Time Ago...in a Land Called Bethlehem *1988: Live: Radically Saved *1989: Revival in the Land *1991: Addicted to Jesus *1991: High Praises, Vol. 1 & High Praises, Vol. 2 *1991: Shakin' the House...Live with Commissioned and the Christ Church Choir *1992: Yo Kidz!: Heroes, Stories, and Songs from the Bible *1993: Lawrence the Kat and the B. Attitudes *1993: The Standard *1994: Yo Kidz:, Vol. 2: Armor of God *1995: Lo Mejor *1995: R.I.O.T. (Righteous Invasion of Truth) *1996: Lawrence the Kat and the Bible *1997: I Surrender All: 30 Classic Hymns *1997: Mission 3:16 EP *1998: Mission 3:16 *1999: Passion for Praise, Vol. 1 *2000: Heart of a Champion *2003: House of Praise *2005: Live and Reloaded *2007: Instrument of Praise Awards GMA Dove Awards *GMA Dove Award Winner: Long Form Music Video of the Year for Live: Radically Saved *GMA Dove Award Winner: Rap/Hip Hop Song of the Year "R.I.O.T." *GMA Dove Award Winner: Children's Music Album of the Year "Yo! Kidz! 2 - The Armor Of God" *GMA Dove Award Winner: Long Form Video of the Year "Addicted To Jesus" *GMA Dove Award Winner: Long Form Video of the Year: "Revival In The Land" *GMA Dove Award Winner: Short Form Video of the Year: "Revival In The Land" *GMA Dove Award Winner: Children's Music Album of the Year "Yo Kidz!" Grammy Nominations *Album of the Year: "Long Time Ago In a Land Called Bethlehem" *Record of the Year: "Addicted To Jesus" *Pop/Contemporary Christian Album: Mission 3:16" RIAA Certification Awards *Gold Video: "Carman Live ... Radically Saved" *Gold Recording: "Carman Live ... Radically Saved" *Platinum Video: "Revival In The Land" *Gold Video: "Revival In The Land" *Gold Recording: "The Champion" *Gold Recording: "Revival In The Land" *Gold Video: "Addicted To Jesus" *Gold Recording: "Addicted To Jesus" *Gold Recording: "The Absolute Best" *Gold Video: "Raising The Standard LIVE" *Gold Recording: "The Standard" *Gold Video: "The Standard" *Gold Recording: "R.I.O.T. (Righteous Invasion Of Truth)" *Gold Video: "R.I.O.T. The Movie" *Platinum Recording: "The Standard" *Gold Video: "Yo Kids: The Vidz" *Platinum Video: "The Standard" *Gold Recording: "I Surrender All:30 Classic Hymns" * Platinum Recording: "The Absolute Best" Sources No data on . Notes and References See Also No data on . External Links Google Search on Interwiki Links No data on . Category:Artists from New Jersey Category:Worship artists Category:Artists born in 1956